


Long Distance

by inkvvell



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell
Summary: David missed Hal.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 17





	Long Distance

David didn’t like the feeling of missing people.

Therefore, it was a big problem when Hal was away for so long. David knew he was doing good work out there, that wasn’t what concerned him. It was less the emotional distance and more so the physical distance. A phone call couldn’t match the feeling of a warm body next to you. That was the way he thought about it.

Even worse, a hand was a piss poor substitute for Hal.

Still, it was better than nothing. If he couldn’t have Hal’s body, his rough, strong hand would do. He wrapped his hand around his semi-hard cock and pumped gently, back and forth. A soft groan escaped his lips. This was good. He hadn’t pleasured himself in a while, there was really no need when you had a ready and willing partner, but touch was touch. 

Nevertheless, his mind couldn’t help but wander. His own hand was better suited to crushing windpipes than delivering joy. If only it was Hal’s hand, soft, smooth, and pale. His boyfriend’s fingers were thin and nimble, with well-trimmed nails. He appreciated that, especially when Hal's fingers wandered, and he pushed a finger up David's ass. 

Fuck, he liked the thought of that. David moved his hand faster, imitating the way Hal did it. That was a man who knew how to get you off. David gently squeezed his shaft, mimicking the affectionate flourish his boyfriend would occasionally add. This was a hell of a lot better, though David was hopelessly aware that he could never match the real thing. Maybe fantasy was the answer, then. Yeah, that was starting to sound better and better. 

Hal would come back, and he'd have David in their bed within minutes. He'd tug down David's pants, look up at him from behind those adorable glasses. Then he'd put his mouth on David's cock and suck him until he had nothing left to give. This was hitting the spot perfectly, David thought, though in reality he wasn't quite there yet. Should he stick with the image already in his head? Hal giving him a blowjob was pretty damn enticing. It wasn't enough though, David decided. He needed something more.

As he brushed his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, David gasped. There was only one place this could go. He saw Hal in his head, bent over and spread open on the bed for him. David would drip cool lube onto his hole, watch it tense in anticipation. He'd get Hal ready with his fingers, get him open. Then he'd push himself inside. God, Hal would feel so good around him. So tight, so hot, and all his. David would fuck him through the night, Hell, he'd fuck him through the morning. He'd wear the both of them out, because Hal drove him crazy. 

Even if he thought his hand was unsuitable for this sort of thing, these fantasies most certainly were not. So David came in his hand, hot and smooth. He hated the mess, and after he had cleaned himself up, all he could think about was his boyfriend. As satisfying as that orgasm was, all it did was lead him back to square one: missing Hal. 

So when Hal opened the door and called his name, you could imagine David's excitement. 


End file.
